


[ 无情×你］猫奴无情更有情（R）

by Carol_Lee



Category: Meet the Treacherous Waters, Yu Jian Ni Shui Han, 逆水寒 | Nì Shuǐ Hán (Video Game), 遇见逆水寒
Genre: F/M, 遇见逆水寒乙女向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol_Lee/pseuds/Carol_Lee
Summary: 1、【遇见逆水寒】无情 X 你2、私设婚后3、人设属于原游戏，OOC属于本人4、糖球没有拟人化，只是一只比较聪明的猫5、小破车~~





	[ 无情×你］猫奴无情更有情（R）

如果一只猫成精了，大概是什么样子？你无奈的看着糖球，大概，就是这个样子吧。那么当这只成精的猫，和无情卯上，又会是什么样子呢？

糖球，一只小黑猫，是当年你刚下山住进神侯府的时候，与无情一起捡的，身中剧毒又被折断了腿，是无情一点点施药救回来的。只因它爱吃留给你的糖球，就此得名。你们本欲待它伤好后，就找户合适的人家，将它送去养大。却是没想到你本就喜欢这类毛茸茸的小动物，和糖球相处时日久了，你和这小家伙感情愈深，直至你与无情定了亲，竟也还是没有舍得将糖球送走。见你如此不舍，无情也就干脆遂了你的心愿，将糖球养在小楼，和你一起照顾。

最初的时候，糖球大概也是没有成精的吧。那个时候，许是知道自己的命是无情救得，所以它虽然喜欢和你玩耍，却更是喜欢无情，总是缠着他黏着他，使得你也有些生气，却也不知是为它不黏你，还是吃了它黏无情的醋。

不过，自从你与无情互诉衷肠，他就不愿与你分隔太久，然苦于公事繁忙，总是不能顺他心意。你二人下了文定之后，他终于可与你堂堂正正地出双入对，无情无论去哪里便都要携你同往，倒使得你们与糖球相处的时日少了很多。于是每次回到小楼，你总是要带好多美味给糖球，还会花上好长时间陪着它玩，无情反而就被你冷落了。

大概就是这个时候，糖球就成了精吧。它似乎是知道你更喜欢它，而无情更喜欢你，所以就不再黏着无情，转而黏着你了。每每在你身边扑蝴蝶翻肚皮打滚撒娇耍赖，哄着你陪它玩，逗着你给它喂各种吃食。于是无情在府中，往往很难找得到你，找到你时就总是与糖球在一起。每当这时，糖球就总是一副洋洋得意的模样望着无情，当然，这也可能是你的错觉。

于是糖球更加变本加厉，它总是知道，什么样子会让你开心，怎样嘤嘤的叫会让你心疼，就这么吃定了你。无情原本只是在小楼的一层为它搭建了小窝，却被它三磨两磨，你就把窝挪到了二层你们的卧房之内，还铺了厚厚的毛毡，生怕它冻着。无情对此虽是不满，却拗不过你，只得由着你。不过你二人欢好时，糖球总是被安置在外面，只在准备就寝时，无情才放它进屋，因为你也不想糖球看到你与无情亲昵的场景。但是卧榻之上，无情坚决不让糖球踏足。

「卧榻之上，岂容他人酣睡？」

「它只是只......」

「他猫也不行，卧榻之上，只能有你我。」不待你再发一言，无情早已吻住你的双唇，糖球上卧榻之事就此作罢。第一回合，无情胜。

不过糖球毕竟是只成了精的猫，见独占你无望，竟越挫越勇，愈发在你面前装可怜，只为让你心软。每每到五更天，它就在窝里打滚，嘤嘤的小声哼叫，哄着你起身喂它吃食，还要你摸摸才满足。无情本就每夜将你吃干抹净，只几个晚上下来，你就完全失了精神。无情疼惜你，只好不那么纵着自己，从每天吃饱喝足变成半饱，让你尽量早点休息。第二回合，糖球胜。

这天五更，糖球一如既往的撒娇耍赖唤你起床，偏生最近无情亏嘴的厉害，前一晚刚刚吃了个饱，你浑身疲累的紧，半晌都未醒来。糖球见你未起，更是叫的奶声奶气，倒是唤醒了前一晚刚刚餍足的无情。无情看看安眠的你，只好无奈起身，把早已准备好的吃食喂给它。糖球见不是你，先是安静看无情投食，待他回到榻上，又开始撒起娇来，终是把梦中的你唤醒。你本欲起来安抚糖球，却被无情从背后抱住。

他双手圈着你，埋首在你背后，闷声说道「娘子，我见你疲累，已经替你喂过糖球了，清早更深露重，我现在好冷呢。」

说话间，他的呼吸就深深浅浅地喷在你的颈后，手上又加了力度箍住了你，你不由得一滞，起身的动作就停了下来。

无情见你停下，手上就逐渐搞起小动作来。一手隔着里衣缓缓在你的纤腰轻抚，一手探进你的里衣，手指就若有似无的触碰到你的锁骨和胸口。你本还有些困倦，却被他的小动作搞得有些紧张起来，按住他作怪的手。「月，月牙儿……」

「嘘，再睡一会儿，为夫有些冷，可否多抱你一下。」

你想起无情一向畏寒，刚才起身定是受了清晨的寒露，只是为了让你多睡一下。你立时心软起来，转身抱紧无情，念道「月牙儿，好夫君，那让我来为你取暖吧......」说着双手就圈住他的劲腰，额头抵在他的锁骨，阖上双眼，专心为他暖身。

无情见你主动抱他，自是内心欢喜。一手抚着你散落的青丝，手指有意无意划过耳垂；一手随手解开你的衣带，顺着就滑进里衣内，微凉的手指就触碰到你温热的背，只激得你打了一个寒颤。他恐你畏寒，急忙抬手，你却反手紧紧按住「月牙儿，没事，我不冷。」他安心下来，就在你的背上轻抚，动作似抚摸又似按摩，缓解了你昨夜的疲累。你不禁舒服的哼出声音，呼吸也随着他手上的动作逐渐变得深长起来。

无情见你渐欲睡去，大手就逐渐滑到你盈盈一握的腰肢，轻轻揉捏。你常年练武，那点三脚猫功夫虽然不能入他的眼，但却助你保持了良好的身材。你的腰不仅柔软纤细，还恰到好处的多出两个腰窝。此时无情就伸手在你的腰窝处探寻打转，似乎想从这凹陷中掬出一斛美酒。转着转着，无情低声笑道「下次你再邀我饮酒，倒是可用这腰窝作为盛酒的容器，想必更有一番滋味。」你并未睁开双眼，只嘟哝着「月...牙儿，你...又说什么浑话...」他并未多言，大手就滑到你腰侧的爱人肉，轻轻捏弄爱抚。他本就有着绝世暗器的功夫，手上功夫自是了得，仿若轻巧蓬松的羽毛翩然起舞，你在半梦半醒间，只觉这触碰让你浑身酥痒，忍不住出声阻止「唔嗯......月牙儿，别闹，痒......」

无情似是很满意你的反应，轻笑一声，一手就环过你的颈侧，顺着你的耳朵勾勒轮廓，一手就溜进你的亵裤，轻轻揉捏你的臀肉，力度逐渐加大。在他的爱抚下，你终于渐渐清醒过来，抬起头看着他微嗔道「月牙...唔...」话未说完，就被无情一口噙住唇瓣。他的巧舌细细描摹你唇瓣的形状，轻撬你的贝齿，滑进你的口腔，浅尝檀液。你二人唇齿相依，香舌勾连，只一个热吻，就已勾起心底最迫切的渴望。当他终于放开你的唇瓣，你早已气喘吁吁，你二人的唇舌间垂下透明的丝线。

无情见你已动情，如玉般手指便顺着你的臀缝滑向更隐秘的地方，探寻到你的幽径入口。经过刚才的激吻，这里已有点点花蜜渗出。他的手指就势剥开花瓣，滑进幽径，用指腹刮蹭着甬壁。这突然的刺激使你一下挺起了腰，却更将自己送入无情的怀中。他再次低头吻上你的唇，一路向下掠夺，从颈侧到锁骨，再到你高耸的玉团，留下一个个殷红的痕迹。他的手指则不间歇地在幽径中抽动，只激得水声濡濡不断，你娇喘连连。

见你已完全准备好，无情抽出手指，在你眼前颜色暧昧地吮舐干净，眼波流转，欲色满面，只看得你面赤心跳。他快速褪去你二人的亵裤，高抬起你的一条腿，微微向前挺腰，就这样将自己昂扬的斗志送了进去。与此同时，他的头仍埋于你的胸前，在你的玉团吮舐啃咬，腰上则用了十分力气，快速大力的耸动起来。正侧面的姿势本不易一送到底，奈何无情天赋异禀，竟次次都送入幽径尽头，直撞到花心深处去了。你只剩娇吟的力气，随着他的每一次冲撞颤抖不止，身体业已化作一滩春水，融在他浓浓的情意之下。

无情的速度愈发快了起来，几个冲刺之后，就将你送上快乐的巅峰。你的幽径不停的抽搐抖动，紧紧裹绞着他，只仿佛恨不得将他立时绞出。无情只觉被你咬的太紧，呼吸变得更加粗重起来，快速耸动几次，滚烫的精华全部爆发出来，送入你体内最深处。

一切都归于寂静，无情的分身还留在你的体内，只安静的抱着你，嘴唇就落在你的额头。他的手在你的背上继续轻抚，也安抚了你的情绪，你的呼吸再次变得深长而悠远。

早课结束，你自是又昏昏睡去。无情却是十分餍足，看着在他怀里安眠的你，满意极了。一扭头，看向已经观摩全程的糖球， 冷笑着一哼「想和我抢娘子，你还嫩点！」糖球呜咽一声，就背过身去，再不看你。第三回合，无情胜。

待你上午终于醒来，却发现卧房内早已不见糖球的身影，连窝都不见。你急急起来寻，却在小楼一层发现了它的窝，又在院子里看到黏在无情身上的糖球。见你向它走去，糖球眯起了眼睛，本欲扑向你，却听得无情低吟「嗯？」它立刻停下，老老实实趴在无情腿上，再无动静。

你不明就里，走过去像往常一样逗弄糖球，它却毫无反应，甚至露出嫌弃的表情。你不知自己做错了什么，却只听无情笑道「今早我起来，就看到糖球趴在门口，想要出去。开门后它又去拖自己的窝，我就帮它把窝挪回到一层。大概它在二层卧房也住腻了，还是一层自由自在一些。」你哪知早课后发生了那样的变故，只好摸摸糖球的头，也就由得它了。

至于糖球，虽知无情故意为之，却又不得不折服于他的手段，从此不敢太过黏你，只幸好无情也从未亏待于它，就此安生。待你发现这一切变故的缘起，已是很久以后了。

后续：

无情在院子里，摸了摸糖球的头，笑眯眯的说「娘子只能是我的，她是我这世上最亲的人，所以谁也不能和我争，猫也不行，你可懂了？」

糖球：内心郁卒，但终究斗不赢无情这只狐狸，只能咪呜着应了。

这场关于你的争夺战，最终回：无情，胜。


End file.
